epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Four4/ERBW Battle: Devilishmind vs Tesla Man
ERB 33 Parody! Devil: Cool batbelt, Tesla, Try fucking with the Joker, you'll be sorry, yeah? How many admins does it take, To turn the wiki into ruins with trolls who like the Harlem Shake, Its a disgrace what you comment to these people, No wonder you like Bane so much; its 'cause you're evil! Its wikia, sweet wikia, let these newbie users unfold ya, Your a batty dumbass fucked up in the mind, You stop the users from editing, are you blind? I'm Dev, you're Tes, the users know I'm right, I could end your reputation, this Devil can bite! Tesla Man: Look at my user page, you fucked up witch, See the soul of the wiki who makes trolls his bitch, You think I give a fuck if you have puppets? That's right! I let Scraw get demoted, but then I saved his life! You got off easy when we banned you the first time, But Coolface was to far, man. You got fucked! All your puppets? Fucked! Your one supporter? Fucked! You and the Wikia Contributors, Fucked! I'll ban you from Wikia till you waste away, I'm the best admin, let it be said and stay, I have the pride of being biggest in all the Wiki pictures, Drop the ban hammer harder than I fucked Poptropica, I'm stricter! Poptropica411: I have no respect for you, Who messed up everything my admins were doing, To stop the Wiki trolls! I fought SteelerNation 2, now I'm gonna fuck up you, And now I'm back to Wikia to shut up both you dudes! Lemme start with you there, Devilishmind! You act as if you're fucking Frankenstein! Its some adminship chowder, Hawk and then Loyg! 'Cause your little sorry ass can't edit shit tonight! And Tesla, you were supposed to be my Wikia friend, But your sanity shriveled up like Mysterious, man! This wiki's future was bright, you've let your hearts grow dark, And screwed up all these pages and destroyed my work! Mr. Conductor: Knock knock knock knock, Did someone say "destroying work"? Yo, I'm the troll, better than Meatholl, Hate Obama and the wiki in whole, Got banned from both admins, Hawk and Piet, no doubt! If your name has respect, time to give out! I had the balls to diss our black president, playa! Tore up his page like Wolverine, oh yeah! You two need some friends (Devil and Poptropica) You need to calm down (Tesla) And you all need to learn how to fuck around! Scrawland Scribblescratch: Did somebody say "fucking around"? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA You want to argue with me? I pwned Tbone and now I'll crush these beats, Shouting loud like a tuba, While I'm crying out "NIGGA" Doing some kickfests and schooling the dudes on Wikia, I'm a Rollback in my prime! You spammers can't distract me! The last guy who tried to diss me had a ban, bitch, so try to come at me! Users don't know what they're doing, When they try to insult a guy like fuqqing Scrawland! You'll see that a chat mod like me, Is the best MC, In the entire wiki! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Devilishmind Tesla Man Poptropica411 Mr. Conductor Scrawland Category:Blog posts